


To Catch a Cat Burglar

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, Adrinette, Concerned Ladybug, Crime, Crime AU, F/M, Gabriel Agreste WAS Hawk Moth, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Protective Ladybug, Thief Chat Noir, Villain Chat Noir, au yeah august, post hawk moth, vigilante Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Ten years after defeating Hawk Moth, Chat Noir has reemerged. As a villain.Now, it's up to Marinette to bring him back in before the police catch him. She can only hope she'll find her partner the same person she once knew. She's almost too afraid to hope he is after all the burglaries he's committed. However, she'll soon find he has his reasons and must decide if she wants to join him or continue to try and catch him.





	To Catch a Cat Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of AU Yeah August. Crime AU. Mostly Marichat, but will have Ladynoir and Adrinette as well. Not sure about Ladrien yet.
> 
> If you're wondering about Marinette's dress, it's inspired by this [dress](https://fr.aliexpress.com/item/lady-royal-blue-phoenix-embroidery-backless-bandage-Customized-fishtail-banquet-long-cheongsam-qipao-dresses-2016-women/32589492234.html?spm=2114.06010108.3.105.seqpJb&ws_ab_test=searchweb0_0,searchweb201602_2_10057_10056_10065_10068_10055_10054_10069_10059_10058_418_10073_10017_10070_10060_10061_10052_10062_10053_10050_10051,searchweb201603_1&btsid=dcb4b79f-b52f-4e08-bc07-0fa84698edf2).

 

She hadn't seen her partner in nearly a decade, not since the day they'd defeated the infamous Hawk Moth. The night they ended his tyranny and destroyed her crush's young life became the same night she also lost her partner, Chat Noir.

To say she missed him would be an understatement. She mourned his loss as if she'd lost a piece of her soul that night. She would give almost anything to have him back with her, fighting beside her, standing proud and ready. 

The last thing she ever thought would happen if he came back into her life was learning he'd become a criminal. Yet, the news of his return and subsequent burglaries around Paris had been too great to ignore. 

At first, she'd thought maybe a copycat had come on the scene, taking to the skies on her trusty yo-yo, only to be nabbed and disillusioned by the elusive cat hero-turned-villain. He hadn't said a word as he steadied her on a nearby rooftop before disappearing into the night with whatever stash he'd managed to collect from one of the affluent homes of Paris's upper society.

Her mind raged over that first and final meeting, wishing she could track him again. He'd turned off his paw print on her yo-you, keeping her in the dark as far as his whereabouts and nightly jaunts. She wanted to be out, searching for him. He could be in danger and she didn't want to leave him alone despite the changes he'd undergone. 

"Mari? What's up with you tonight?" Bridgette asked as she grabbed the younger woman's arm.

Startled, Marinette glanced at her cousin with a soft smile as she shook her head. "I'm fine. Sorry. I just wanted to grab something from my room. I'll be right back. Enjoy your party, Bridge."

Her cousin looked her over for a few moments, Marinette doing her best to appear all right. With a nod, Bridgette let her go. Marinette couldn't help but feel some gratitude as she hurried toward her borrowed room in her uncle's home. 

Entering her room, she paused, noting the distinct chill in the air. Glancing around, she soon discovered a window open, one that she hadn't touched that day. Scanning the room, she searched for anything out of place, her gaze landing immediately on her jewelry box and the few pieces she held in there, some valuable though most costume. She'd long since hidden Tikki's special box in her closet, so deep that no one would think to look within. 

A familiar scent came to her as she moved deeper into her room, her gaze still searching for the intruder, knowing he hadn't left. 

"You can come out. I know you're here," she called in a soft voice, not wanting to alert any wandering partygoers to her uninvited visitor. She didn't want to deal with the police that evening as they only wanted to clear their burglary cases and not look deeper. Knowing Chat Noir as she did, there was something more at work than met the eye. She wouldn't let him go without a fight this time. "I know you're here, alley cat."

"You wound me, purrincess," he whispered into her ear, his warmth enveloping her before she'd garnered where he'd been hiding before. 

He stole her breath for a moment as she simply basked in his nearness, not wanting him to leave her again. 

"I thought I could be gone before your party ended." Before she could turn to meet his green gaze, he spun around her, coming to lounge against the vanity in her room, something Bridgette had insisted she needed though Marinette rarely used it. "I suppose you know why I'm here. Would you care to help this poor tom cat out and show me where they hide the valuables?"

"I can't," she whispered. Rebuilding her resolve, she added with more vehemence, "I won't. You can't keep doing this, Chat."

He glanced down at his claws as she spoke, the new tips glowing silver in the moonlight. A smirk spread across his lips, showing her the tiniest bit of his perfect white teeth. "I'm afraid I do. You'll understand soon enough, princess. Now, be a good sport and show me for old time's sake."

Grasping for anything to bring him back, she said the first thing to pop into her mind, asking, "What about Ladybug? What would she say to you if she saw you now?"

The smirk didn't dim or grow, remaining frozen as his gaze drifted towards hers for the longest moment.

"It doesn't matter. She already hates me as I've witnessed since my return." He pushed away from her vanity, sauntering toward her with a knowing gleam in his glowing eyes as he considered her for the first time. "You know I never would've pegged you for a peacock fan, princess. I always liked the idea of you in something a little spottier or maybe more cat-like."

"Would you stop if I wore your colors, Chat? Will it bring back the sweet Chaton I once knew?" She dared to meet his glowing green eyes with her shimmering blue gaze, hoping against hope to reach him before it became too late. 

Her hand reached out to touch him, missing him by mere centimeters as he danced away from her. His back arching much like his namesake as his eyes leered, wary of her motives. 

"Your Chaton is gone, princess. You should accept that now." He circled her, eyeing her dress with some fascination as he'd done long ago whenever he'd come to watch her create one of her sketches. The dress was a masterpiece, she could admit, but it held little importance to her at that moment as she watched her partner and friend. 

"I'll never accept that. You're still you, somewhere deep inside. I won't give up on you. Neither will Ladybug." Moving toward her jewelry box, she pulled out the two most valuable pieces she owned, holding them out for him to take. "Here. They aren't worth much euro-wise, but they have sentimental importance. I'm sure the right buyer will pay you handsomely for them."

He stared at the pieces in her hand, his eyes widening upon one bracelet. 

He didn't say anything for several moments, simply content to stare at the prize she held in her hand.

"Well?" she demanded, having grown tired of whatever game he was trying to play.

The smirk returned, blooming into a smile she hadn't seen in almost ten years. His teeth shone bright as he finally gave her an answer. 

Walking back to the window, he slipped through until only he could pop his head back inside, saying, "Keep it. I look forward to seeing you again soon, my sweet Marinette."

With that, the window shut on silent hinges as Marinette rushed to see Chat Noir as he vaulted over the rooftops of Paris, heading to wherever he called home.

"Oh, you mangy cat, I'm not through with you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com).
> 
> Update 6/10/19: This story will be completed and is on my list to finish. Right now, I'm working on a schedule to make this happen for all my WIPs. I will update everyone in the near future the progress being made for this story and other WIPs here on AO3.


End file.
